Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Winter Olympic Mania '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Playable Characters Like ''Rio, the different ports contain different rosters, alongside guests who are unlockable. Switch Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Alex S. * Jarrett * Nick B. * Carson Guests * Toad (Alpine Skiing Downhill) * Diddy Kong (Nordic Combined) * Dry Bones (Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom) * Birdo (Snowboard Cross) * Nabbit (Short Track Relay) * Captain Toad (Skeleton) * Dry Bowser (Biathlon) * Toadette (Dog Sled Race) * Funky Kong (Dream Halfpipe) * Shy Guy (Dream Bobsleigh) * Zazz (Ski Jumping Large Hill) * Rouge (Freestyle Skiing Moguls) * Jet (Snowboard Slopestyle) * Omega (Speed Skating 500m) * Sticks (Figure Skating Singles) * Espio (Bobsleigh) * Zavok (Ice Hockey) * Wave (Dream Alpine) * Marine (Dream Snowboard Cross) * Big (Dream Ice Hockey) * Laura (Cross Country Skiing) * Landen (Freestyle Ski Cross) * Jeremiah (Halfpipe) * Savannah (Short Track 1000m) * Anna F. (Figure Skating Pairs) * Nolan P. (Luge) * Aaron (Curling) * Noah I. (Dream Ski Jumping) * Katie (Dream Short Track) * Bridget (Dream Dog Sled Race) 3DS Mario Series * Mario (All events) * Luigi (Freestyle Skiing Moguls, Short Track 1000m, Biathlon) * Peach (Ski Jumping Large Hill, Figure Skating, Curling) * Yoshi (Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom, Freestyle Ski Cross, Curling) * Daisy (Halfpipe, Figure Skating, Dog Sled Race) * Bowser (Snowboard Cross, Skeleton, Biathlon) * Bowser Jr. (Snowboard Cross, Speed Skating 500m, Dog Sled Race) * Wario (Bobsleigh, Ice Hockey) * Waluigi (Ski Jumping Large Hill, Freestyle Skiing Moguls) * Donkey Kong (Halfpipe, Short Track 1000m, Bobsleigh) * Toad (Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom)* * Diddy Kong (Freestyle Ski Cross)* * Nabbit (Speed Skating 500m)* * Captain Toad (Skeleton)* * Birdo (Ice Hockey)* Sonic Series * Sonic (All events) * Tails (Ski Jumping Large Hill, Halfpipe, Biathlon) * Knuckles (Snowboard Cross, Skeleton, Ice Hockey) * Amy (Freestyle Skiing Moguls, Figure Skating) * Dr. Eggman (Freestyle Skiing Moguls, Bobsleigh, Dog Sled Race) * Shadow (Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom, Snowboard Cross, Dog Sled Race) * Blaze (Freestyle Ski Cross, Figure Skating) * Silver (Speed Skating 500m, Short Track 1000m, Ice Hockey) * Metal Sonic (Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom, Speed Skating 500m, Biathlon) * Vector (Freestyle Ski Cross, Skeleton, Curling) * Zazz (Ski Jumping Large Hill)* * Jet (Halfpipe)* * Omega (Short Track 1000m)* * Espio (Bobsleigh)* * Zavok (Curling)* Friends * Austin (All events) * Mikayla (Freestyle Skiing Moguls, Short Track 1000m) * Logan (Ski Jumping Large Hill, Halfpipe, Bobsleigh) * Caleb R. (Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom, Speed Skating 500m, Ice Hockey) * Ellie (Snowboard Cross, Figure Skating, Dog Sled Race) * Cassidy (Ski Jumping Large Hill, Bobsleigh) * Alex S. (Freestyle Ski Cross, Skeleton, Biathlon) * Jarrett (Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom, Short Track 1000m, Curling) * Nick B. (Freestyle Ski Cross, Speed Skating 500m, Curling) * Carson (Halfpipe, Skeleton, Ice Hockey) * Landen (Freestyle Skiing Moguls)* * Jeremiah (Snowboard Cross)* * Anna F. (Figure Skating)* * Brandon C. (Biathlon)* * Bridget (Dog Sled Race)* Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Patrick * Sarah B. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Other * Squirrel Blue Toad * Squirrel Yellow Toad * Waddle Wing * Shy Guy * Birdo * Luma * Goomba * Octoomba * Koopa Troopa * Gold Goomba * Gold Bullet Bill * Lava Bubble * Zomom * Master Zik * Zeena * Froggy * Cream * Cheese * Dark Chao * Egg Pawn * Charmy * Hero Chao * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Eggrobo * Wisps * Evan C. * Brandon D. * Mark D. * Reed * Justin W. * Dustin * Brad L. * Zac * Mason * Aj * Garrit * Jacob M. * Hunter B. Events Like Rio, the 3DS port contains Plus variants for each event. The Switch version contains 8 Dream events. Switch * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Cross Country Skiing * Nordic Combined * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Ski Cross * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating Singles * Figure Skating Pairs * Skeleton * Bobsleigh * Luge * Biathlon * Ice Hockey * Curling * Dog Sled Race * Dream Alpine * Dream Ski Jumping * Dream Halfpipe * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Short Track * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Dog Sled Race 3DS * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Ski Cross * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating * Skeleton * Bobsleigh * Biathlon * Ice Hockey * Curling * Dog Sled Race Locations These are the locations of the Dream events found on the Switch port. Mario Series * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Short Track) * Mushroom Gorge from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Golden Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Dream Alpine) * Bowser's Castle from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Bobsleigh) Sonic Series * Egg Carrier from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Sky Rail from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Halfpipe) * Grand Metropolis from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Dog Sled Race) Music Additional music can be found on the Switch port of the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Wii * The Great Tower from Super Mario 3D World * Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart * Slider from Super Mario 64 ''(Toad's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Castle Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bones' Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Captain Toad's Theme) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bowser's Theme) * Character Select from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Mole Patrol from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Funky Kong's Theme) * Shy Guy Falls from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Shy Guy's Theme) * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Laura's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Landen's Theme) * Race from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Savannah's Theme) * Electrodrome from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Noah I.'s Theme) * Snow Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Katie's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed '' * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Faded Hills from Sonic Forces * Friends from Sonic Mania * Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * Sticks' Theme from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(Sticks' Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Boss Rushes from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Wave's Theme) * Sky Babylon from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Marine's Theme) * And... Fish Hits! from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Big's Theme) * Mystic Mansion from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Jeremiah's Theme) * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Anna F.'s Theme) * Race Results from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Nolan P.'s Theme) * Unawakening Float from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Aaron's Theme) * Neo Green Hill from ''Sonic Advance ''(Bridget's Theme)